


Rebellion

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [24]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He seems to be having a proper strop about it, too."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wendymr for suggesting the title.

“Laura? It’s Jean. What on earth have you done to Sgt. Hathaway?”

“James? Nothing! Why?”

“I’ve just overheard Robbie telling him to go look at those X-rays you called them about earlier, and James refused.”

“Well, that’s odd...”

“I thought so. He seems to be having a proper strop about it, too.” 

“I’ve no idea why. Did he say?”

“He did. Not that it made any sense.”

“And?”

“He said you’ve made it clear that you don’t approve of his relationship with hairbrushes, and he has no intention of giving you an opportunity to express an opinion about his socks.”


End file.
